Return To Me Beloved
by Nekothorn
Summary: Mai's friends bring her to a bar one late night to celebrate Christmas. What happens when a stranger helps her in her time of need? And is he really a stranger? A cute little one-shot. Read&Review please and thank you! :
1. Chapter 1

**Yo****! ****You ****dudes ****and ****dudettes ****may ****know ****me ****as ****the ****author ****of ****Whispered ****Pains****. ****If ****not****, ****then ****I ****suggest ****you ****read ****it****! :) ****Well****, ****this ****is ****a ****simple ****one****-****shot****. ****I ****do ****not o****wn ****Ghost ****Hunt****, ****nor ****it****'****s ****characters****. ****The ****only ****thing ****I ****actually ****own ****is****...****my ****ipod****? ****haha ****Anyways****...****on ****with ****the ****show****!**

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV:**

"Why are you guys forcing me to come with you to your annual drunkfest at "Yoko's?" I don't wanna come." I annoyingly moaned while my two friends dragged me to their favorite bar in Tokyo. The cold winter air blew bitterly in my hair and stung my face and ears.

"Its not _just _our annual drunkfest. Its also Christmas stupid!" Michiru cheered as we turned onto another block.

"Its not Christmas yet. Its still 3 days away. Come on guys, I really need to get my homework done. Not to mention my job."

"Don't worry Mai! We called Erika-san and told her that we were stealing you for a Christmas party," Rina chimed in as she started skipping.

I sighed as I thought about my job. I work at a restaurant not too far from "Yoko's Bar and grill." "Yoko's Bar and Grill" was downtown and kinda runned down but it was pretty cool none the less. I'm waitress there, its not the best job but, its not the worst. I'm also 21 years old this year. It has been almost five years since I saw Naru-Kazuya Shibuya-Oliver Davis.

_"N-Naru I-I love you," I stated, my head down, my shaky hands twisting the fabric of my skirt and my feet scuffed the cement. The sun started to rise, the morning darkness was disappearing and, so was Naru it felt like. I could tell my face was really red so I just continued to look at my fumbling hands. There was silence, if I hadn't seen his shoes in my peripheral vision I would have thought he left. I suddenly heard a frustrated sigh escape from his lips._

"Why are you so stupid Mai," my hands and feet stopped in their tracks. My eyes were bulging out of my head as I heard his words, "its obviously not **me** whom you love but, my **brother**...idiot. I'm leaving, goodbye Taniyama-san."

My heart hurt as the memory of that day flashed in my head like a movie. I suddenly felt more depressed than what I was already feeling. Michiru opened the door with a slam and pulled me and Rina to the bar.

"Swing a couple 'o' martinis this why my friend! We got ourselves a Scrooge princess here!" Michiru smiled a big dopey smile as the bartender looked from her to me and shrugged and started to prepare our drinks.

"Here ya go Scrooge," the bartender said with a cigarette tipped out of the side of his mouth. I nodded and smiled as I looked for a bathroom. I told Michiru and Rina that I was going and headed on my way. I walked towards the sign hanging from the ceiling saying "Restrooms This Way." The sign pointed to a narrow hallway with two doors, "men" and "women."

As I was walking down the hallway I kept an eye on the ground to make sure I wasn't going to trip on something like I always do.

My concentration was wavered as I bumped into a man, "oh, I'm sorry sir."

I look up to see a rather tall man, he wore a black suit with a black fedora on his head, making it impossible to see his face even though I was rather close to him. I didn't mean to be a creep but, when I inhaled I smelled his obviously expansive cologne. It was very intoxicating, and familiar.

The man just nodded and shimmied past me. Remember this hallway was _narrow. _Like Alice in Wonderland narrow. I shook my head as one simple thought ghosted into my mind.

_Naru._

**One hour later.**

I sat at the bar with my two stupidly drunk friends who were laughing and trying to hit on an old lady and her dog. I sighed in embarrassment. All I had was two drinks and I was perfectly fine. Them on the other hand, drank like sailors.

"Okay guys, I think its time to go. Come on, lets go," I say after Michiru tried to kiss the old woman's dog and Rina fell asleep on the woman, almost sophisticating her and taking her to the floor. I pushed Michiru and Rina to the floor and apologized to the woman. In return the woman hit me and stalked off. I angrily recovered and turned to the two drunks I called friends. Michiru was trying to get up and Rina was passed out cold. The bartender offered to help me with them but I refused and politely thanked him and payed him, all the while with Michiru singing in the background, "Mai and bartender sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N...tree. First comes baby, then...chair...wall..."

"Michiru, lets try to get Rina home okay," I say to Michiru as I start to pick her up. She just mumbled something and nodded and headed to Rina. I just agreed and picked Rina's head up, not trusting a drunk Michiru to do it knowing she would drop her head. I directed Michiru to helping me bring Rina out of the bar, which took about thirty minutes and some bruises on Rina's body...and maybe some on me too.

We rested Rina on the side of the building as I tried to find a taxi.

"Dammit. They all keep flying by! Hey, Michiru do you kno-" I turn around to see Michiru passed out next to Rina. I sigh as I kept trying to flag down a cab.

Out of no where a hand appeared over my mouth. Another hand snaked around my waist and pulled me to the side of the building and pushed me against it, my captor moved in front of me.

"Hey cutie. You got any money? If not, that's okay. You can just pay with your- OW!" I bit his hand and started to thrash around. Kicking, punching, screaming. Anything. Anything that will get someone's, anyone's attention. I felt an exploding pain to my head as my head fell down. My vision became dizzy and I couldn't think right. All I heard was a, "that's enough of that. dumb bitch."

I regained my senses a bit to feel a blade put to my neck and that he started to kiss my neck. I looked around. _Help. No one is even trying to help me. People are looking but, no one is lifting a finger. Why aren't they helping? Why aren't they trying? Help! Bou-san!_Ayako! John! Yasu! ANYONE! HELP ME! NARU!

The weight of my attacker was lifted and I fell to the cold ground. Tears rolled down my face as I curled up and held my hands to my neck. I couldn't see what was happening but, I knew someone was beating the man up. _Someone...helped me...finally...thank you..._

**Later**

I opened my eyes a bit to see...light. _Ow..._ I closed them again and notcied I was cold anymore. I actually was really warm. I curled into the soft fabric and inhaled. The scent was extremely familiar. I started to wonder where I had smelled it before. Then it hit me. The man I passed on my way to the restroom. But it seemed more...intense than that. My eyes popped open. I looked around, I was in a bedroom with white walls and black furniture. I sat up, I was in a bed. A black bed. I still had my clothed on but my coat, scarf, hat,gloves and boots were gone. A cup of hot tea was on the nightstand with a book and a little black notebook on top of the book by it. The book had a bookmark halfway through it, it was a rather large book. I picked up the cup of tea and sipped. I gagged a bit and set it back. _That tea is atrocious! _I then looked at the book. I gently pushed the notebook off of it and picked it up.

"" The world of Psychoanalyzing of a medium." What normal would read this," I said as I looked around to find the reader. I placed the book back onto the nightstand and got out of the bed. I walked towards the door closest with my shoes next to it, thinking it was the door out of this room. I leaned against it and heard nothing but a clock ticking the seconds._ Good, its the right door. _

I turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. I peeked out. No one. I opened the door fully and walked out. It was a narrow hallway, kinda like the one at the bar only nice white walls were on either side of you. There were no pictures or anything, just...wall. The floor was black wood through out the house..or condo...or apartment or whatever this place is.

I walked out of the room and looked around this was two doors through out the hallway. A bathroom and a closet I presume. I walk further down the hallway until I reached the end, where it split into a kitchen and a small living room. I look around the living room, not seeing a person but a picture on the other side of the room. I couldn't see it right but, it looked like a group of people, and one of them looked like me. I walk into the living room while keeping my eyes glued to the picture.

"You know, its rude to walk around someone's house without saying good morning to them," A voice said. I turn around.

"N-Nar-ru?" I scream. He was sitting in a chair against the wall next to the hallway I just entered from. He stood up. He was taller and still as handsome but, he had a hint of maturity to his features. He still wore a black suit but he had black socks on. His eyes were as blue as I remembered. His eyes held no emotion except interest I think.

"Hello, Mai."

He walked over to me and towered over me. I couldn't help but, stare at him in amazement and confusion. I could feel tears building up. No one spoke but, instead we just stared at each other until he broke the silence.

"I know I'm very good looking but, its very rude to stare, Mai." His eyes shimmered with amusement and mischief. All the emotions I held in for the past five years broke.

"YOU JERK ASSHOLE!" I scream and push him away finally noticing how close he was actually standing. I quickly march into the room I woke up in all the while yelling how much I hate him and how rude he was for come back.

He followed me, clearly surprised by my reaction. He walked into the room as I swoop up and grab my shoes angrily. I sit on the bed and put on my shoes, still yelling at him. His eyebrows were furrowed as he listened to my rant. I get my shoes on finally and march past him.

"-I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU MR. OLIVER DAVIS/KAZUYA SHIBUYA OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS! IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LEAVE WITH A GOODBYE SUCH AS, "IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT ME WHOM YOU LOVE BUT, MY BROTHER...IDIOT. I'M LEAVING, GOODBYE TANIYAMA-SAN!" THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A PIG-HEADED, FLAMINGO-NECKED, LIZARD-LICKING, NARCISSISTIC RUMPELSTILTSKIN TROLL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

I march to the living room and looked fervently around, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE FRONT DOOR?" I looked at the dining room and see the door with my coat, hat, scarf, and gloves on a coat rack. I start to put on my stuff. As I do, Naru comes walking up without a word.

I continue to yell but at the end I say, "I appreciate you helping me last night. Goodbye Mr. Davis."

I open the door and walk out.

"Ma-" I slam the door. I walk quickly down the driveway. A couple of his neighbors I presume start chuckling.

"Did he pick up a pissed ex-girlfriend," one said, teasing me as they cracked up. I walked over to them and without even thinking twice I punched him with everything I had. I continued on my way, not even knowing where I was.

**Naru's POV:**

I stood dumbfounded by the door. _That wasn't Mai. That couldn't have been. It was her. Shit, I seriously screwed things up. Dammit. _I walk over to the window and watched her march down the snow covered driveway. My two idiot neighbors started to laugh as one said something. I watched as Mai without stopping just punched the one right in the mouth and walking off.

_Damn, well they finally got what they deserve. This honestly can't be** my** Mai. She wouldn't nor couldn't hurt a fly. _

I turned around and saw her neon blue hat. _Forgetful idiot. _I sigh as I thought of what would happened it I returned it to her.

**Mai's POV:**

I stormed off down the street, whipping the freezing tears off my cheek. The only thoughts running through my head was the repeating phrase "_I HATE HIM!"_

I finally made it to my house after an hour of walking and I go to my phone and call Michiru.

_"Hello?"  
><em>

"Hey, its me, Mai. Michiru, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

_"Oh, hey Mai. I'm perfectly fine besides my killer headache. Why?"_

"Are you at home? Are you being stalked? Did you get attacked? Is your room mate home?"

_"Whoa, whoa, calm down Mai. Yeah I'm home. Wh-what? No! I'm not being stalked! No! I didn't get attacked! My room mate? Yeah, shes home. Shes sleeping. Why? Whats going on? Are you okay?"_

I sighed, "Good, good. Yeah I'm fine. I was just worried about you that's all."

"Uh-huh."

"Say Michiru, how did you get home?"

_"I don't know! I was drunk remember? Didn't you bring me home?"_

"Oh, um...yeah I did. Sorry, I forgot. Hehehe."

_"Um...yeah. Whatever. I'm going back to bed."  
><em>

"Yeah, okay, night!"

_"Weirdo."_

I hung up and dialed Rina's number.

"Rina?"

_"Nah, this is Rina's boyfriend. Who's this?"_

"This is Mai. Hey Sano. Is Rina there?"

_"Hey Mai. Uh, yeah shes here."_

"Oh, can I talk to her please?"

_"Sorry, no. She doesn't want to get up. Shes lying on the couch."_

"What? why? Is she okay? Did she get hurt?"

_"Easy Mai! Shes fine! Shes okay! She just has one hell of a hangover. Thats all. Are you okay?"_

"Thats good. I was just worried. What? Yeah, I'm fine. Hehehe."

_"...What babe?...Oh, okay. Mai?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Rina says she had a good time and not to worry k?"_

"Okay, thanks Sano."

_"Yep, see ya Mai. Merry_ _Christmas_."

"Yep, bye-bye. Merry Christmas to you too Sano. Oh, and Rina."

_"Thanks. Bye."_

I hung up and stood there for a minute. _Good, they're both okay. Thank God. Naru_ must've_brought them home after he helped me._

I started to think how nice Naru was then shook my head. Naru is a horrible person. And he always will be.

I took off my clothes and took a shower. I put a towel on afterwards and was about to go to my room when the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" I put my bra and underwear on and a robe and walked to the door. I opened it to see Naru standing there. I quickly shut the door or at least I ** tried**. Naru caught the door with his foot between it and the door frame. I looked down and pressed on the door, hoping he would draw back his foot and go away forever.

"Go away Naru! Leave my alone! I hate you!" I yelled as I turned around and pressed on the door with my hands and knee. Instead of leaving he opened the door with ease. He stood in my doorway and just stared at me.

"Its rude to not invite someone into your home, Mai." His hands were in his pockets and he kicked the door closed with his foot. He then kick his shoes of very gracefully and moved to sit down on my couch. I just watched him, holding my hips the whole time.

"Yeah, well its rude to just barge into someone's home, ya know!" I yell. He didn't even turn around he just reached into his pocket and held something blue up.

"Yeah but, I was just trying to return a possession of your's." I gasp and go to reach for it. But instead of succeeding of grabbing it. I fell on the arm of the couch and he moved it so it was above his head.

"Ah, ah, ah. What do you say?" He shook his finger and looked at me in amusement. I growled a "thank you" out and lunged for it again. Failing in grabbing it again because he moved it again. Only this time I wasn't on the arm of the couch. I was more or less on Naru. On of his legs on between mine and his face was on my neck. I was flush up against him. I stopped reaching for the damn hat when he lifted an eyebrow.

I noticed our position then flushed bright red.

"P-Pervert," I mumbled as I tried to move away. As I tried to move I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to Naru's body. Naru's eyes were glowing with mischief and something else.

"Wh-whhhat are y-you d-doing? I-I hate y-you! You're a big lousy jerk you know that? How could you do this to someone? To me? Tell them they don't love you but, your dead brother. Not answer their confession then appear after five years and do _this_! You're horrible! I-I hate you so much!" I began to cry, even though I really didn't want to, I did. I looked down, not wanting to look at him anymore. Then I felt his arm press me closer to him until my head fell on the spot between his shoulder and neck.

His hands rubbed my back soothingly. I couldn't help but, to think this weird but cute. I rubbed my eyes.

"I hate you, you know that?" I said looking up at him. He chuckled and a smile broke out.

"Yes, I know. But I don't hate _you_. I actually am quite fond of you. I may say I so much as as _love_ you, Mai Taniyama." I felt like I couldn't breathe, more tears rolled down my cheeks. _Finally, I hear those words come from you._

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His lips were quite soft and invitingly warm. we broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"I love you too Naru." I smile as we continue to kiss.

**Well? How was that? I know I know. It started to get a little R-rated towards the end but its OK now haha! :D Unless you guys want an R-rated version 'o' this...? haha well anyways review please! Thank you for reading! Adieu! **


	2. Chapter 2: R rated version!

**Yo****! So some 'o' yous guys wants me to write a R-rated version 'o' this so here you go! :) I hope you guys like it! ^^  
><strong>

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV:**

"Why are you guys forcing me to come with you to your annual drunkfest at "Yoko's?" I don't wanna come." I annoyingly moaned while my two friends dragged me to their favorite bar in Tokyo. The cold winter air blew bitterly in my hair and stung my face and ears.

"Its not _just _our annual drunkfest. Its also Christmas stupid!" Michiru cheered as we turned onto another block.

"Its not Christmas yet. Its still 3 days away. Come on guys, I really need to get my homework done. Not to mention my job."

"Don't worry Mai! We called Erika-san and told her that we were stealing you for a Christmas party," Rina chimed in as she started skipping.

I sighed as I thought about my job. I work at a restaurant not too far from "Yoko's Bar and grill." "Yoko's Bar and Grill" was downtown and kinda runned down but it was pretty cool none the less. I'm waitress there, its not the best job but, its not the worst. I'm also 21 years old this year. It has been almost five years since I saw Naru-Kazuya Shibuya-Oliver Davis.

_"N-Naru I-I love you," I stated, my head down, my shaky hands twisting the fabric of my skirt and my feet scuffed the cement. The sun started to rise, the morning darkness was disappearing and, so was Naru it felt like. I could tell my face was really red so I just continued to look at my fumbling hands. There was silence, if I hadn't seen his shoes in my peripheral vision I would have thought he left. I suddenly heard a frustrated sigh escape from his lips._

_"Why are you so stupid Mai," my hands and feet stopped in their tracks. My eyes were bulging out of my head as I heard his words, "its obviously not **me** whom you love but, my **brother**...idiot. I'm leaving, goodbye Taniyama-san."_

My heart hurt as the memory of that day flashed in my head like a movie. I suddenly felt more depressed than what I was already feeling. Michiru opened the door with a slam and pulled me and Rina to the bar.

"Swing a couple 'o' martinis this why my friend! We got ourselves a Scrooge princess here!" Michiru smiled a big dopey smile as the bartender looked from her to me and shrugged and started to prepare our drinks.

"Here ya go Scrooge," the bartender said with a cigarette tipped out of the side of his mouth. I nodded and smiled as I looked for a bathroom. I told Michiru and Rina that I was going and headed on my way. I walked towards the sign hanging from the ceiling saying "Restrooms This Way." The sign pointed to a narrow hallway with two doors, "men" and "women."

As I was walking down the hallway I kept an eye on the ground to make sure I wasn't going to trip on something like I always do.

My concentration was wavered as I bumped into a man, "oh, I'm sorry sir."

I look up to see a rather tall man, he wore a black suit with a black fedora on his head, making it impossible to see his face even though I was rather close to him. I didn't mean to be a creep but, when I inhaled I smelled his obviously expansive cologne. It was very intoxicating, and familiar.

The man just nodded and shimmied past me. Remember this hallway was _narrow. _Like Alice in Wonderland narrow. I shook my head as one simple thought ghosted into my mind.

_Naru._

**One hour later.**

I sat at the bar with my two stupidly drunk friends who were laughing and trying to hit on an old lady and her dog. I sighed in embarrassment. All I had was two drinks and I was perfectly fine. Them on the other hand, drank like sailors.

"Okay guys, I think its time to go. Come on, lets go," I say after Michiru tried to kiss the old woman's dog and Rina fell asleep on the woman, almost sophisticating her and taking her to the floor. I pushed Michiru and Rina to the floor and apologized to the woman. In return the woman hit me and stalked off. I angrily recovered and turned to the two drunks I called friends. Michiru was trying to get up and Rina was passed out cold. The bartender offered to help me with them but I refused and politely thanked him and payed him, all the while with Michiru singing in the background, "Mai and bartender sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N...tree. First comes baby, then...chair...wall..."

"Michiru, lets try to get Rina home okay," I say to Michiru as I start to pick her up. She just mumbled something and nodded and headed to Rina. I just agreed and picked Rina's head up, not trusting a drunk Michiru to do it knowing she would drop her head. I directed Michiru to helping me bring Rina out of the bar, which took about thirty minutes and some bruises on Rina's body...and maybe some on me too.

We rested Rina on the side of the building as I tried to find a taxi.

"Dammit. They all keep flying by! Hey, Michiru do you kno-" I turn around to see Michiru passed out next to Rina. I sigh as I kept trying to flag down a cab.

Out of no where a hand appeared over my mouth. Another hand snaked around my waist and pulled me to the side of the building and pushed me against it, my captor moved in front of me.

"Hey cutie. You got any money? If not, that's okay. You can just pay with your- OW!" I bit his hand and started to thrash around. Kicking, punching, screaming. Anything. Anything that will get someone's, anyone's attention. I felt an exploding pain to my head as my head fell down. My vision became dizzy and I couldn't think right. All I heard was a, "that's enough of that. dumb bitch."

I regained my senses a bit to feel a blade put to my neck and that he started to kiss my neck. I looked around. _Help. No one is even trying to help me. People are looking but, no one is lifting a finger. Why aren't they helping? Why aren't they trying? Help! Bou-san!_Ayako! John! Yasu! ANYONE! HELP ME! NARU!

The weight of my attacker was lifted and I fell to the cold ground. Tears rolled down my face as I curled up and held my hands to my neck. I couldn't see what was happening but, I knew someone was beating the man up. _Someone...helped me...finally...thank you..._

**Later**

I opened my eyes a bit to see...light. _Ow..._ I closed them again and notcied I was cold anymore. I actually was really warm. I curled into the soft fabric and inhaled. The scent was extremely familiar. I started to wonder where I had smelled it before. Then it hit me. The man I passed on my way to the restroom. But it seemed more...intense than that. My eyes popped open. I looked around, I was in a bedroom with white walls and black furniture. I sat up, I was in a bed. A black bed. I still had my clothed on but my coat, scarf, hat,gloves and boots were gone. A cup of hot tea was on the nightstand with a book and a little black notebook on top of the book by it. The book had a bookmark halfway through it, it was a rather large book. I picked up the cup of tea and sipped. I gagged a bit and set it back. _That tea is atrocious! _I then looked at the book. I gently pushed the notebook off of it and picked it up.

"" The world of Psychoanalyzing of a medium." What normal would read this," I said as I looked around to find the reader. I placed the book back onto the nightstand and got out of the bed. I walked towards the door closest with my shoes next to it, thinking it was the door out of this room. I leaned against it and heard nothing but a clock ticking the seconds._ Good, its the right door._

I turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. I peeked out. No one. I opened the door fully and walked out. It was a narrow hallway, kinda like the one at the bar only nice white walls were on either side of you. There were no pictures or anything, just...wall. The floor was black wood through out the house..or condo...or apartment or whatever this place is.

I walked out of the room and looked around this was two doors through out the hallway. A bathroom and a closet I presume. I walk further down the hallway until I reached the end, where it split into a kitchen and a small living room. I look around the living room, not seeing a person but a picture on the other side of the room. I couldn't see it right but, it looked like a group of people, and one of them looked like me. I walk into the living room while keeping my eyes glued to the picture.

"You know, its rude to walk around someone's house without saying good morning to them," A voice said. I turn around.

"N-Nar-ru?" I scream. He was sitting in a chair against the wall next to the hallway I just entered from. He stood up. He was taller and still as handsome but, he had a hint of maturity to his features. He still wore a black suit but he had black socks on. His eyes were as blue as I remembered. His eyes held no emotion except interest I think.

"Hello, Mai."

He walked over to me and towered over me. I couldn't help but, stare at him in amazement and confusion. I could feel tears building up. No one spoke but, instead we just stared at each other until he broke the silence.

"I know I'm very good looking but, its very rude to stare, Mai." His eyes shimmered with amusement and mischief. All the emotions I held in for the past five years broke.

"YOU JERK ASSHOLE!" I scream and push him away finally noticing how close he was actually standing. I quickly march into the room I woke up in all the while yelling how much I hate him and how rude he was for come back.

He followed me, clearly surprised by my reaction. He walked into the room as I swoop up and grab my shoes angrily. I sit on the bed and put on my shoes, still yelling at him. His eyebrows were furrowed as he listened to my rant. I get my shoes on finally and march past him.

"-I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU MR. OLIVER DAVIS/KAZUYA SHIBUYA OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS! IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LEAVE WITH A GOODBYE SUCH AS, "IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT ME WHOM YOU LOVE BUT, MY BROTHER...IDIOT. I'M LEAVING, GOODBYE TANIYAMA-SAN!" THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A PIG-HEADED, FLAMINGO-NECKED, LIZARD-LICKING, NARCISSISTIC RUMPELSTILTSKIN TROLL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

I march to the living room and looked fervently around, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE FRONT DOOR?" I looked at the dining room and see the door with my coat, hat, scarf, and gloves on a coat rack. I start to put on my stuff. As I do, Naru comes walking up without a word.

I continue to yell but at the end I frustratingly say, "I appreciate you helping me last night. Goodbye Mr. Davis."

I open the door and walk out.

"Ma-" I slam the door. I walk quickly down the driveway. A couple of his neighbors I presume start chuckling.

"Did he pick up a pissed ex-girlfriend," one said, teasing me as they cracked up. I walked over to them and without even thinking twice I punched him with everything I had. I continued on my way, not even knowing where I was.

**Naru's POV:**

I stood dumbfounded by the door. _That wasn't Mai. That couldn't have been. Who else could it have been? Shit, it was her. I seriously screwed things up. Dammit. _I walk over to the window and watched her march down the snow covered driveway. My two idiot neighbors started to laugh as one said something. I watched as Mai without stopping just punched the one right in the mouth and walking off.

_Damn, well they finally got what they deserve. This honestly can't be** my** Mai. She wouldn't nor couldn't hurt a fly. Apparently things have changed quite a bit._

I turned around and saw her neon blue hat. _Forgetful idiot. _I sigh as I thought of what would happened it I returned it to her.

**Mai's POV:**

I stormed off down the street, whipping the freezing tears off my cheek. The only thoughts running through my head was the repeating phrase "_I HATE HIM!"_

I finally made it to my house after an hour of walking and I go to my phone and call Michiru.

_"Hello?"  
><em>

"Hey, its me, Mai. Michiru, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

_"Oh, hey Mai. I'm perfectly fine besides my killer headache. Why?"_

"Are you at home? Are you being stalked? Did you get attacked? Is your room mate home?"

_"Whoa, whoa, calm down Mai. Yeah I'm home. Wh-what? No! I'm not being stalked! No! I didn't get attacked! My room mate? Yeah, shes home. Shes sleeping. Why? Whats going on? Are you okay?"_

I sighed, "Good, good. Yeah I'm fine. I was just worried about you that's all."

"Uh-huh."

"Say Michiru, how did you get home?"

_"I don't know! I was drunk remember? Didn't you bring me home?"_

"Oh, um...yeah I did. Sorry, I forgot. Hehehe."

_"Um...yeah. Whatever. I'm going back to bed."  
><em>

"Yeah, okay, night!"

_"Weirdo."_

I hung up and dialed Rina's number.

"Rina?"

_"Nah, this is Rina's boyfriend. Who's this?"_

"This is Mai. Hey Sano. Is Rina there?"

_"Hey Mai. Uh, yeah shes here."_

"Oh, can I talk to her please?"

_"Sorry, no. She doesn't want to get up. Shes lying on the couch."_

"What? why? Is she okay? Did she get hurt?"

_"Easy Mai! Shes fine! Shes okay! She just has one hell of a hangover. Thats all. Are you okay?"_

"Thats good. I was just worried. What? Yeah, I'm fine. Hehehe."

_"...What babe?...Oh, okay. Mai?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Rina says she had a good time and not to worry k?"_

"Okay, thanks Sano."

_"Yep, see ya Mai. Merry_ _Christmas_."

"Yep, bye-bye. Merry Christmas to you too Sano. Oh, and Rina."

_"Thanks. Bye."_

I hung up and stood there for a minute. _Good, they're both okay. Thank God. Naru_ must've_brought them home after he helped me._

I started to think how nice Naru was then shook my head. Naru is a horrible person. And he always will be.

I took off my clothes and took a shower. I put a towel on afterwards and was about to go to my room when the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" I put my bra and underwear on and a robe and walked to the door. I opened it to see Naru standing there. I quickly shut the door or at least I **tried**. Naru caught the door with his foot between it and the door frame. I looked down and pressed on the door, hoping he would draw back his foot and go away forever.

"Go away Naru! Leave my alone! I hate you!" I yelled as I turned around and pressed on the door with my hands and knee. Instead of leaving he opened the door with ease. He stood in my doorway and just stared at me.

"Its rude to not invite someone into your home, Mai." His hands were in his pockets and he kicked the door closed with his foot. He looked down and an eyebrow was rasied. Out of confusion I looked down and quickly closed my robe. _He looked down my robe!_ He then kick his shoes of very gracefully and moved to sit down on my couch. I just watched him, holding my hips the whole time.

"Yeah, well its rude to just barge into someone's home, ya know!" I yell. He didn't even turn around he just reached into his pocket and held something blue up.

"It would be if I wasn't trying to return a possession of your's." I gasp and go to reach for it. But instead of succeeding of grabbing it. I fell on the arm of the couch and he moved it so it was above his head.

"Ah, ah, ah. What do you say?" He shook his finger and looked at me in amusement. I growled a "thank you" out and lunged for it again. Failing in grabbing it again because he moved it again. Only this time I wasn't on the arm of the couch. I was more or less on Naru. One of his legs was between mine and his face was on my neck. I was flush up against him. His warm breath tickling my neck. I stopped reaching for the damn hat when he lifted an eyebrow.

I noticed our position then flushed bright red. It felt as if my whole body was super sensitive. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, his strong chest against mine and my woman area resting on his rather hot leg.

"P-Pervert," I mumbled as I tried to move away. As I tried to move I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to Naru's body. Naru's eyes were glowing with mischief and something else.

"Wh-whhhat are y-you d-doing? I-I hate y-you! Y-You're a big lousy j-jerk you know that? How could you do this to someone? T-To me? Tell them they don't love you but, your dead brother. Not answer their confession then appear after five years and do _this_! You're horrible! I-I hate you so much!" I began to cry, even though I really didn't want to, I did. I looked down, not wanting to look at him anymore. Then I felt his arm press me closer to him until my head fell on the spot between his shoulder and neck.

His hands just rested on my back. I couldn't help but, to think this weird but also cute in a way. I rubbed my eyes.

"I hate you, you know that?" I said looking up at him. He smirked as his eyes softened.

"Yes, I believe I do. But I don't hate _you_. I actually am quite fond of you. I may say I so much as as _love_ you, Mai Taniyama." I felt like I couldn't breathe, more tears rolled down my cheeks. _Finally, I hear those words come from you._

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His lips were quite soft and invitingly warm. we broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"I love you too Naru." I smile as we continue to kiss. I suddenly pull away much to his obvious dislike. He had a slight frown on.

"But really, after all these years thats all you have to say? I mean come on Naru," I say as I punch his chest. Before I could take my hand back he captured it into an iron grip. Not long after, my other hand joined it's partner. Naru wordlessly pulled me closer until our noses touched. His deep blue orbs never leaving mine.

"Fine. You are an extremely interesting girl. You are also very predictable yet in a strange and attractive way, you are not. I find you so attractive that I found myself waking up several nights back in England, wondering why I left. You were in every dream I had ever since I left you." As he talked he started to nuzzle my neck. As one hand held both of mine the other traveled up my arm and to the other side of my neck. His hand cradled my head as he devoured my neck. I could barely think straight. His scent, his eyes, his burning skin. It was all overwhelming me.

"And when I would try to think about work I would find myself thinking about your beautiful face," his hand tilted my head upwards so he could kiss my lips then, my eyes, he then traveled to my jaw. His hand traced my cheek and jawline lovingly. His eyes inspecting my every feature.

"...your soft hair..." he continued as his hand ran through my hair soothingly, so gently that it made me feel safe and at peace.

"...your cream-like skin..." His hand ran down the side of my face to my collar bone. His hand slowly, almost cautiously slid down my shoulder, pushing my robe down. His eyes flickering between his hand and my eyes. I blushed immensely and gave the O.K. look. A flicker in his eyes told me he was getting excited. His actions started to pick up speed, just the tiniest bit. My heartbeat started to quicken as the edge of the robe reached just above my bra.

"...your _very_ sexy body...and your fiery attitude that drove me crazy everyday back at the office..." A grunt escaped from his partially opened mouth as he leaned forward and traced my collarbone with his tongue, then retraced the line with kisses. His free hand pushing the robe down past my black lacy bra, he took a second to look at my almost bare chest then went back to his nuzzling. I could feel a hard bulge on my thigh and instantly blushed. My hands, still trapped in his grip were let free as his other hand wandered to my hip. My shaky, in-experienced hands ran themselves up his strong chest, his muscular neck and jaw, up his face and into his silky midnight black hair. A little sound erupted from my throat when a tiny shock of excitement ran through me when Naru moved the thigh my woman place was resting on. His thigh had pressed onto my area. I straightened, surprised by the sound I made, not once in my life had I heard myself make that noise. Naru looked up and smirked, eyes mischievously glowing at me. Another little moaned escaped from my throat as he moved his thigh slowly up and down. I began to breath heavy.

Naru had pushed my robe down my waist. I decided it wasn't fair for me to be practically naked while he was still fully clothed so I pushed his coat off and began to unbutton his shirt. My wrists were caught as he shook his head and mumbled out a "not yet." I huffed and forcefully pushed him so he laid on his back on the couch and I straddled his hips. He had a look of surprise as I began to unbutton his shirt again.

"Its not fair if I'm half naked and you're not, you jerk." He smirked and in a flash he was on top of me a grin evident on his face. His waist lay between my legs.

"I like a good challenge. I dare you to try." Naru's voice turned into a low, playful growl. His eyes just egging me on. I reached for his shirt but failed to even feel the fabric because he captured both my hands again and this time he started to get playfully aggressive. He pulled the rest of the robe off my body and onto the floor somewhere. I blushed and shivered as the cold December air caressed my warm skin. Naru noticed and slowly lowered himself onto me. He was like a radiator, his heat was like a blanket that surrounded me. He was still for a moment, we were just lying there hugging each other. Enjoying the peaceful thought of finally being wrapped in each other's arms at last after years of being separated. It was like walking in the cold December air for hours until you finally get in a warm house with a blanket and hot chocolate waiting for you. It felt right, I felt whole. Like nothing can ever, _ever_ ruin or tear us apart.

I leaned up and kissed him. At first it was sweet and loving until he started to be Naru again. He, by nature is a dominant man so of course he would kiss dominantly. I decided that since he liked a challenge and since I always tried to win a fight against him, I thought I should try and be dominant. Our once sweet kiss turned into a passionate fight for dominance. It was fiery and aggressive. Then with no warning I flip him onto his back, only problem was...I flipped him onto the ground. His lips never detached from mine so I fell with him. We landed with a thud, but we didn't stop. I finally got his whole shirt unbuttoned finally. I stopped kissing him for a minute to look at his chest. He was_ very_ toned and muscular. It was a huge turn on. My eyes greedily wandered his perfect chest to his face. He was watching me with huge interest.

Then suddenly a thought clicked into my head. I looked down and before we could do anything else I told him I would be right back. I ran into the kitchen, open the "Just in case" box of medications and popped a pill into my mouth. I ran back and sat back onto Naru's waist. He gave me a weird look, but I just smiled and leaned kissed him. We separated and I studied his features for a while.

He was panting and for the first time his face had a tint of red on it. It just made him that more handsome. Out of nowhere he bucked his hips, hitting my moistening vagina. I moaned and leaned forward. I kissed his jawline while I thrust my hips down onto his. He groaned and in one move he swept me up.

"Bedroom?" His voice was hoarse and rough. He and I were both panting like animals. I pointed to the farthest door on the right of the livingroom.

"There," I panted out. My mind was foggy and I knew I wasn't going to keep my head on far much longer. He smoothly and quickly moved to the door. With one hand he turned the knob, opened the door and then shut it. The room was dark, but somehow he managed to make it to the bed. He moved gracefully to the bed and set me down gently as if I were made of glass. He shrugged out of his shirt and pounced on top of me. Devouring my lips, all the while thrusting his hard-on into my growing lust. He growled when I rolled him over, but complied anyways. I wondered why until I felt his hands feather up my bare back to the clip of my bra.

I continued to kiss him. I was expecting him to get it off by now as a minute rolled by, but it didn't come off. I could feel him struggling with the damn thing so I sat up and reached behind and clipped it. My bra slipped down my stomach and I threw it over my shoulder. I giggled when I looked back down and he was hypnotized by my breasts. I was about to say something when he pulled me back onto him and he began to massage my breasts. I moaned into his mouth as his rough hands pressed on my nipples. He stopped for the slightest minute and then focused his attention on my nipples. While still thrusting his hard-on into me he rolled me over and tentatively licked my breast. I moaned out his name as he engulfed my nipple and as much of my breast into his mouth. Over the years my breast size has grown from a small B cup to a rather big C cup.

I then felt his hand reach down and push my soaked panties down to about mid thigh. His hand traveled up my inner thigh ever so slowly. My vagina ached, knowing he was so close yet still so far. I opened my legs wider, pushing my panties down to my knees to wear I just grabbed them and threw them off. Naru still sucking and licking my breast with his hot, wet mouth and tongue, moved his hand closer to my hot, waiting core. I moaned his name in frustration and reached down to move his hand onto my core, but he caught me. He stopped massaging my breast with his hand and took both my hands and put them above my head. He stopped licking my breast and looked up.

"Patience is a virtue, Love." He smirked as he kissed me and stroked my core. I all but screamed into his mouth. He created a rhythm and continued to stroke me. Then suddenly he plunged one finger into me. I screamed his name and threw my head back. His rhythm began to pick up the pace. He let go of my hands and put it back onto my breast. He then plunged in a second finger, there was a slight twinge of pain, but nothing too bad. With shaky hands I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and pushed them off him. His hardness was clearly evident through his black boxers. I faintly thinking "of course" in the back of my mind. As soon as I lay my hand on his hard-on through his boxers Naru reacted. He moaned my name which caused me to some how grow the confidence to pull his boxers down his legs too.

I could feel his surprise, even I was surprised, but I didn't care. I gripped his member and instantly he moaned picked up his pace in my vagina. Then right when I was at my peak, he pulled his fingers out. Through the darkness I could see him stick his two fingers in his mouth and grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"Mmm, you're delicious Mai." He leaned down and kissed me. I could taste myself. Salty, yet strangely, it turned me on even more if that was possible.

He positioned himself at my entrance and stopped. We both moaned at the feel of his rough head and my wetness.

"Naruuu," I moaned. He didn't move, he almost seemed like he was mentally preparing himself.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Wh-what?" I practically screamed. After all that he wanted me to beg him?

"You heard me. I want to make sure you are sure that you want this. It would be your first time, correct? You do realize you could get pregnant, you idiot." His voice was deadpanned. I sighed, this was so like Naru to think of everything, but he does have a point. And now that I think about it, I honestly wouldn't mind having Naru's child as long as we're married. That would be my dream. To be married to Naru for the rest of our lives.

"Naru, of course I'm sure about this. Yes, it would be my first time...how did you know? Is it your first time? And...I love you and I know you love me. Plus, earlier do you remember when I left while we were making out on the floor?"

"I know you Mai. You are not , it would be my first time. Yes, of course I remember. You forget, I have an astounding memory," he said in his condescending tone. A smirk gracing his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I left to go take birth control. I thought that I should better be safe than sorry." I smiled in triumph as I could see his impressed face. Which is just eyes widen just a hair and his eyebrows go up then one goes down.

"You actually grew a brain over the years, I see." He said in a monotone voice. I gave a frustrated sigh and growled.

"Where were we before you started talking?" I groaned and threw my head back in frustration. Naru enveloped me in his arms and leaned down pecked my neck.

"I was about to make you mine," He purred into my ears as he thrust into me.

Pain. That was all I felt. My eyes widened up at the ceiling and a scream erupted from my mouth. My nails dug into Naru's shoulders. I could faintly hear Naru murmuring comforting words. The pain was so bad I felt like stopping and just crying. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my body remained rigid.

After a while, the pain began to numb away. It was still there, but it was nothing but an ache. My body started to relax and I gave Naru the O.K. He started to move and at first it was uncomfortable, but soon after it because pleasurable. All of my moans were dedicated to his name. My name. Thats pretty much all I heard from him.

**Naru's POV:**

For it being both our first times. It took a very short time. We finished very soon. I was actually quite surprised. Mai was actually really good at this sort of thing.

We laid there, curled in each other's arms. Our breathing very slowly grew more even. Sweat coated both of us, and even though we were both very hot, we didn't let go of each other. The only thing I felt was Mai's skin against me and an extreme feeling of love towards the petite girl. I looked down, she was curled against my chest, panting with her eyes closed. I reached one of my hands from around her waist to brush some wet strands of hair out of her face. She looked up and shined a toothy grin at me. I let a small, but gentle grin slip through my mask and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love when you smile. It fits you so perfectly, Sweets," she said in her smooth, light voice as she raised a hand to stroke my cheek.

"Only for you," I murmur as I pull a blanket over us, "now lets sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Okay...what time is it," she asks. I peek over her head and looked at her alarm clock.

"5:38 p.m." I mummble as I nuzzle the area behind her earlobe.

"WHAT? What day is it? How long did I sleep at your place," she blanched...right in my ear. I wince and kiss her to make her be quiet. I move away to look into her eyes.

"Mai, I'm right here. Please try to not shout in my ear, Love." I could hear and see her pout. I sigh and say, "I pick you up from the bar at around 4 in the morning. It is Saturday. You slept until about 1:30 in the afternoon."

"Oh..." she whispered and then out of nowhere she leaned up and pecked me on the corner of my lips and curled back into my chest with a giggle. I arch my eyebrow as she peeked up at me and hid back into my chest and giggled again. I let out a chuckle and wiggled my fingers on her ribs which gave me a rather amusing reaction.

She jumped with a shriek and laughed while trying to get away from me. I tangled myself on her and began to tickled her until we hit the floor in a mess of body parts and blankets. We crawled out and she broke out in laughter as I just simply smiled and picked her up. I carried her to the bed and laid her down and grabbed the blankets. I laid down next to her and pulled two pillows under our heads. She squirmed and bounced while trying to situate the blankets.

"How do have so much energy after _that_?" I asked exhausted. She giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just do. How do you _not_ have so much energy after _that_," she asked and wrapped her delicate arms around me.

"Hmmm, maybe we should help you get rid of that energy," I say as I began kissing her neck while I fondled her breast.

"Hmm, maybe we should," she said as we began our next "love session" as Mai endearinglydubbed it.

**So theres your R-rated version! I hope you liked it! Review! It helps! It really does! :) Also read my other ongoing story Whispered Pain! Be expecting more stories from me in the future! Adieu!**


End file.
